The present assignee has provided several systems for either lowering or raising a window or skylight covering, or for moving the slats of a window covering between open and closed positions, under control of a hand-held remote or other control device. These systems include a motor that is coupled through gears to the activation mechanism. When the motor is energized in response to a user command signal, the activation mechanism moves the window covering. Such assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,498, incorporated herein by reference.
In the above-referenced patent, control logic for the motor is disclosed that may be implemented in an integrated circuit chip. As recognized herein, such chips typically include a clock that produces the clocking signals necessary for chip operation. As further recognized herein, the clock might be implemented by an oscillator, with the clocking signal that is produced by the oscillator potentially varying undesirably as it might owing to changes in current to the oscillator, temperature of the circuit and/or supply voltage. Having made this critical observation, the invention herein is provided.